


(No) Thanks for the Motivation

by Pelydryn



Series: All the (non-painful) SMUT [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bribery, Crack, Kinkmeme, Kinks of Camelot, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Silly, Writer's Block, motivational!arthur, writer!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn
Summary: Merlin is suffering from a bad case of writer's block. Arthur knows just how to motivate him.





	(No) Thanks for the Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).



> Written for a [Kinks of Camelot Kink Meme](https://kinksofcamelot.livejournal.com/) prompt. (See end notes for the original prompt.)
> 
> (Certain sentences were phrased in such a way as to keep the author's identity secret from her friends; now that this is de-anoned, they might seem strange.)

Once upon a time there was a very nice boy who worked really really hard to write stuff. But then one day he had to write something as a gift to someone else. Sure, yes, he'd volunteered for it, but when it came right down to it, oh noes, WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING? He'd had all these really grandiose ideas about making something wonderful but now that reality had knocked on the door, HOLY MOLY GUACAMOLE.

The blank screen stared at him.

Ok, fine. That was giving Merlin more credit than he deserved. Because HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO OPEN UP THE DOC.

And why would he? Why would anybody? Starting writing is like diving head-first off a cliff into unknown waters. What's in there? Rocks of self-doubt? Icebergs of criticism? Crocodiles snapping their teeth each time you meet pen to pap—errrr, electronically create words on a screen?

“I can't do this!” Merlin yelled and threw his pencil (ok fine, his expensive fancy electronic device which shall remain unspecified lest anyone get any _ideas_ ) across the room. Good thing those “pencils” came with fancy protective cases.

Speaking of protective cases…

Merlin had just bought some new rubbers at the store. Using one of those would be infinitely preferable to bleeding his soul out all over an expensive screen, right?

Arthur, the lazy thing, was just lying there on the bed sucking on a lemon instead of Merlin's cock. All right, he wasn't _actually_ sucking on a lemon, but it looked like he had been, the way his mouth was all sour.

Looked like they both needed cheering up!

Merlin tackled Arthur, landing on top so that he was pressing him into the bed. He wiggled his hips (hopefully suggestively, but honestly, he didn't know what he was doing, really. He wished he could be as sophisticated and sexy as those people in the fics he read, but real life was a bloody pain and nothing ever worked out quite so glamorously. But what the hell, let's give it a shot).

Arthur groaned in that way that said, “Yes please do that please I'd be ok if you did that the rest of all existence please.” But his face was still grumpy.

“Is there a reason why you decided to throw a rather expensive and delicate piece of technology to its potential death?” Arthur's voice sounded extra prattish right then, but he was canting his hips up into Merlin's crotch and had his hands all over Merlin's arse, which felt damn good really, so Merlin decided to let the attitude slide.

“It was mocking me,” Merlin answered, as if that explained everything. Which it did. If Arthur didn't understand, that's only because he didn't have the complex, fascinating, highly-neurotic mind of a Creative Sort and was stuck managing numbers and calling people on the phone all day. Frightening stuff, that. Terrifying. The stuff nightmares were made of…

Not that writing was much better.

Arthur kissed him long and deep, rubbing his hands all over Merlin's back and arse. Gods, Merlin needed this. He returned the kiss eagerly, trying to press their bodies together into one, running his hands through Arthur's gorgeous (and slightly dandruffy, but hey, this is the real world, after all) hair.

Then Arthur pulled away. “That bad, huh?”

Merlin nodded but said, “Let's forget about that. This is much better.”

Arthur hummed a little, and then said, “I see.” Without warning he flipped the two of them over, so that Merlin was on his back and Arthur was sitting over his hips.

“I know something that will help,” he said, finally smiling at Merlin. Arthur pulled away so that he could unzip Merlin and pull down both jeans and briefs. Then he immediately leaned over and enveloped the entirety of Merlin's cock in his mouth. Ah! Perfect. So so so perfect. Merlin's cock, already filling, hardened all the way. Arthur's hands gripped at his base and he pulled Merlin's cock into how mouth, in, out, in, out, wasting no time at all. Merlin moaned with the sensation of it. He could feel his orgasm drawing close and relished it. Just a little — bit — more…

One more thrust ought to do it and—

And Arthur pulled away. Good, good, yes, they should take their time. Wouldn't want it to end too soon. Though… fuck, he was too close. He ached to finish and couldn't help but reach down to stroke himself.

But Arthur pushed his hands aside and pulled up his pants. And ZIPPED them. What an utter dollophead!

“Here's the deal, Merlin,” he said, voice smug and haughty. “You go write me a thousand words—ON THAT GIFT FIC, NOT ANYTHING ELSE, YOU HEAR?—and I'll finish the job. But if you fail to write, or if you do it yourself before I do, I won't touch you at all for two weeks. You hear? You have until Morgana comes over for dinner. And if you don't even start writing, I know where you keep all that porny fic you wrote that you think I don't know about. I've made copies of the files and might just decide to share them with my lovely sister. It's such fine literature, y’know? She'll love it!”

Merlin stared at Arthur. His insides were such a mess: desire, anger, and the horrible horrible need…

“Arthur— I need…”

“You need to get that story done. Now go!”

Arthur flipped on the bedroom telly to a football game. Merlin stared in disbelief. But— but— oh gods, he needed to be touched NOW. And… two weeks without Arthur… and if that harpy ever found out about that spanking fic… Merlin would never live it down.

“Fuck!” he said eloquently as he stalked across the room to where his poor little unspecified electronic device lay neglected. Thankfully it wasn't cracked.

“That's the idea,” Arthur said. “But you better hurry if you want that fuck before my sister gets here.”

And that was that.

Merlin was DOOMED.

Though… maybe… if he wrote just five words… maybe just to get started…

_May the writing gods shine their benevolence down upon me._

And he got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was: "Merlin's got a bad case of writer's block. Arthur offers blowjobs/etc every 200 words he gets written. Or whichever details/characters/numbers/activities float your boat."
> 
> This was just quick and for fun! And actually helped get over some writer's block of my own... It was supposed to stay anonymous, but certain people say it's fine to post here, so...


End file.
